


Miusha's Lesson

by Neubauje



Series: Mewtwo's Legacy [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Time, Human/Mewtwo relationship, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rimming, Shower Sex, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neubauje/pseuds/Neubauje
Summary: Well into their friendship, Maxwell the scientist teaches Miusha the mewtwo about sex, first-hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Miusha sat on Maxwell's bed, slowly flipping through his photo album, the tip of her tail twitching as she was absorbed in thought. It had been several weeks since Miusha had met Max, and she had become quite familiar with his home, his job, his Hypno, and even his attributes. As she studied the pictures of Max's parents, Miusha could see several of his traits in his mother and father. Maxwell came to sit beside her, sometimes sharing a story about the pictures as Miusha came to them. After awhile, Miusha asked, "What is so different about males and females?" Maxwell chuckled a bit at the question.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Miusha pointed at a picture of Max's parents, Doctor Asaki and his wife. "They dress differently. It seems most humans do. Do the clothes mean anything?" Miusha was unfamiliar with the connotations of clothing, having grown up without any. "What decides who wears a skirt and who wears pants?"

"Well," Maxwell thought it over, "I'm not sure why it's like this, but the boys wear the pants, and the girls wear the skirts or dresses. It's not always the case, but it's not often you'll see a boy wearing a skirt."

"But what's the difference?" Miusha pressed on, her brow furrowing in concentration, "What decides whether a human is a boy or a girl?"

"Their genetics, of course!" Maxwell was surprised Miusha hadn't known this, having been raised by a genetic experiment.

Miusha nodded slowly, seeming to have found an answer. "So all humans are subjected to a genetic diagnostic test before being clothed?"

Maxwell frowned. "No, that would be too expensive and unnecessary… Do you mean how one tells whether a human is male or female… by looking?" Miusha nodded again, eager to learn. "Well, I suppose that's where the clothing becomes relevant; and why it might seem confusing for you, if your parents never told you… Humans wear their clothing to cover their sexual organs, which manifest externally. They come in two varieties, which is what determines the sex of the individual. As for you, it would seem the sexual organs of your species are internal, which is why you have no need for clothing."

Miusha's eyes lit up in curiosity. Just as Maxwell had been curious about her tail, a body part which he did not have, she was now curious about this organ of his… the one she did not have. "So what are they, the two varieties?"

Maxwell chuckled a bit, as the powerful clone who so often knew more than he did, had the innocent curiosity of a child, wondering where babies come from. "Well, a female human has a vagina, and a male human has a penis."

"So that's what you have?" Maxwell nodded and Miusha continued unashamedly, "May I see it?"

Max blushed profusely at the bold request, and had to remind himself that Miusha didn't understand such concepts as privacy or modesty. She stared at him in wide-eyed wonder, and he sighed softly and stood to remove his shoes and pants. Miusha set aside the photo album and watched intently as he slid out of his various layers of clothing, which seemed to her to be quite unnecessary. Finally, the human that she had befriended over the past few weeks stood before her exposed and vulnerable, shivering softly from the air conditioning in his own house. His chest was flat and smooth with no chestplate, but instead with two small protrusions, one on each of his pectoral muscles. As her gaze flowed slowly down his front, she saw a small indentation in the middle of his abdomen, right about where her own skin changed colors. And then, instead of the smooth flow from front to back between the legs that her species had, Maxwell had a small collection of attachments hanging just above the joining of his legs. Miusha had already explored Maxwell's hands, hair, ears, and feet on different occasions, so now she reached to hold this new discovery. Maxwell jerked a little as Miusha's soft fingertips stroked along his member and down under his scrotum, squeezing into it with curiosity.

"Be careful," he said with a bit of a strain in his voice, "Remember how much it hurt when I squeezed at your neck-tube?" Miusha winced a bit at the memory, and took care to be gentle with her friend's body. As she continued to touch him, however, to her amazement his… penis, if she remembered correctly, had begun to change slowly, growing gradually firmer and longer, as though inflating like a balloon.

Miusha glanced up at Maxwell's face with a questioning concern, "What's happening to it?"

Maxwell blushed again, realizing what was happening. It had been quite a long time since he'd last been intimate with anyone, and even just these gentle attentions to his groin were causing his body to respond eagerly. "It's becoming erect," he said softly, "It's a human male's greatest sign of arousal."

Miusha frowned softly. "Why are you aroused?" She continued to watch in wonder as the curious organ grew further, filling her palm as she toyed gently with the loose skin surrounding the new firmness.

Max shivered softly, suppressing a moan as he struggled to give an answer. "It's a sexual organ, Miusha; it gives pleasure when it's touched. The firmness allows it to penetrate a female for copulation purposes."

Miusha contemplated this thought, trying to imagine how such an arrangement might work. She was exploring new territory, and it frightened her a little… But at the same time, her curiosity was aching to know what this was like. When her father had helped her scan her anatomy, he had answered all of her questions about the purpose of each body part… except for this one. And her mother had told Miusha that she would one day find love of her own, was this what she had meant? With a soft gulp, she made up her mind to find out. "I'm a female, could you… penetrate me?" Her fingers curled around Maxwell's length, now longer than her palm, and gently squeezed along it with a soft brush against the tip with her thumb.

Maxwell gasped softly as Miusha quickly learned how to manipulate his pleasure, his mind quite distracted as he grasped to find an answer to Miusha's sudden, startling question. He pulled her to her feet and slowly, gingerly curled an arm around the clone's smooth, graceful waist to pull her closer against himself. As Miusha's fingertips traced down along his spine to find out what he had instead of a tail, Maxwell rested his forehead against Miusha's. "I might be able to," he spoke softly as with one arm he reached up around Miusha's shoulders to stroke gently at her sensitive neck-tube, the other hand stroking gently down her front with a gentle massage down her belly, tentatively reaching his fingertips between her legs. "Do you trust me?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Miusha's heart sped up a bit, but she nodded against his head, pushing her hips gently into his palm in affirmation. Her cheeks burned a little brighter under her dark skin as his fingertips pressed slowly between her legs, probing softly up under her tail to search for an opening. The smooth connection to her belly gave way to a small fold of skin, which Max gently nudged into with his fingertips. Miusha shivered softly and closed her eyes, moaning softly as Max gently explored where she had never thought to touch before. Her body heat radiated into Max's hand as he pressed a little deeper into her, meeting with thick mucus that slicked over his fingers and let them slide in with ease as he gently pressed in against her walls. Her strong, steady pulse beat in against his fingertips and his own pulse sped up to match as Miusha curled her tail around his legs to pull him in closer.

Max shuddered softly and withdrew his hand, eliciting a soft whimper from his captive clone. Breathing heavily in arousal, he leaned in against Miusha's soft body and stroked up her back, pressing his nose into her neck to breathe in his fill of her exotic scent as he contemplated how to work with the positioning of her entrance… it was quite a bit farther back than on most human females, so it would require a bit of maneuvering if he wanted to make her comfortable. "You're sure you want this," he confirmed softly, resting against her soft chest as he stroked softly at her neck-tube. She again nodded and whimpered softly from the teasing at her nerves, her tail curling a little tighter around his thigh.

Max smiled softly at the powerful being in his arms, vulnerable to his every touch. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her back onto the bed, stroking along her tail to loosen it from his leg. "I need you to turn over," he said coaxingly, and she did so eagerly, resting her weight on her elbows on the bed, her tail swaying slowly in the air over her back as Maxwell stroked down her back and massaged gently around the base of her tail, slipping a finger gently back in past her folds. Miusha murred softly, a wild, instinctual sound that slipped out in response to the gentle pleasure of Max's fingertips pressing in against her inner walls. The sound shocked Max a little, as he had never heard Miusha be anything but intellectually eloquent. The sight of this smooth, curvaceous female splayed out before him sent a strong pulse through his body, his member throbbing softly at full length as he gently pressed in closer against Miusha's hips, leaning his chest up against her heavy tail.

"I'm going to try to be careful," Max warned, "But don't be scared if it hurts a little… just let me know if it gets worse." Miusha shivered softly in anticipation, excited to finally learn what her parents had kept to themselves. She gently pressed her hips back against Max, granting him free reign. Max withdrew his fingers, pulling some of her body's lubrication out to slick up her entrance. Curling those same fingers around his own length, he placed his tip just above her folds and carefully worked his way past them, slowly sinking deeper into her soft, yielding body as her wetness surrounded him, her pulse beating strong against his tip as he pressed it deep into her body. Miusha gasped loudly as Max's length buried itself deep within her, a wonderful pressure building in her abdomen as his penetration gently stretched her entrance open, sliding easily in with one fluid thrust.

Miusha pressed her hips firmly back against Max's, pressing back to bury him up to the hilt, not knowing what to expect but loving the deep pressure that built as Max slid in deeper. She pressed her cheek in against the bed, arching her back down as she pressed her hips up to allow Max better access, her tail arced over her back in a curl of pleasure. Max pulled back a few inches, sliding easily along her walls before pressing back in a little faster, striking a spot that triggered a reflex, causing Miusha's muscles to contract tightly around Max's girth. Max moaned loudly from the squeeze, and gently dug his fingertips into Miusha's hips. "Can you do that again?" He whispered raggedly, and Miusha complied, surprised to find control over these muscles she had never before used. Max growled softly in pleasure, his legs quivering as he pressed in deep against Miusha's soft, warm body.

Max withdrew slowly and stroked tenderly along Miusha's flanks before climbing onto his bed and pulling her up with him. He lied back against his pillows as Miusha straddled his hips. "What do you think so far?"

Miusha grinned and rested her hands on his chest, playfully tweaking at his nipples out of curiosity. "I like it," she purred softly, rocking playfully back against his stiffness as her tail curled around his shin. "Can we keep going?" She lifted her hips a little to tease at his tip with her entrance. Max stroked down her sides and squeezed at her hips with a soft gasp as she teased at him, pulling her back down to surround his length in her warm grasp again. She again tried those squeezing muscles around Max's base; her knees slipping apart to let her sink lower against him, pressing him deeper into her. Max groaned loudly with his head arched back against his pillow. The long time spent alone had left him quite pent up, urging his release to come quickly as Miusha gently milked him for pleasure. He stifled a cry, and shivered as his body shot a warm load of its slippery seed into her depths.

Miusha gasped and twitched softly as she felt a rush of warmth shooting deep into her, gazing down at Maxwell's expression of ecstasy. Breathing heavily, she kneaded gently at his chest and leaned in to nose at his jaw line. "What was that warmth just now?"

Max chuckled wearily as the beautiful clone nuzzled at his jaw, his arms curling up around her shoulders in a loose embrace. "That was my orgasm. That's what happens when my pleasure reaches a climax, and my body releases impregnation gametes. It hasn't happened for a long time, sorry for not warning you."

Miusha smiled softly and licked gently at Maxwell's cheek, curling her arms around him to lie on his chest. "I don't mind," she purred, "Thank you for teaching me all of this." Her body was filled with a thick, pleasant warmth that sunk into her as her pulse returned to normal against Maxwell's chest. She nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh, happy to lie with him all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Miusha awakens the next morning with a bit of a shiver as the house's air conditioning blows across her bare backside, ruffling the fine coating of fur across her grey and purple skin. Blearily, she slowly regains her senses one at a time, blinking her eyes open to focus on Maxwell's face, surprised to see him without his glasses. Her psychic probing kicks in next, pleasantly surprised to find the scientist open and unguarded against her, leaving her to gleefully delve into the shallowing depths of his late-stage REM; a dream of flying across the rooftops of Saffron city. Perhaps she might oblige him sometime. Her fingers curl against Maxwell's skin, fondly reminding Miusha of the experience she'd gained the previous night, once Max had stripped down from his clothing to his bare, vulnerable, _human_ self. Even as her mind starts to run wild with worries that her family might not approve, some deeper instinct calls the clone to lean in and press her nose to Maxwell's jugular, drawing a deep inhale against his neck and letting out an appreciative sigh at his familiar, soothing scent.

"Good morning," he rumbles groggily from beneath her, "Sleep well?" Miusha shivers again as Maxwell runs a hand kindly down her back, starting at the base of her neck-tube. "I sure did... it's nice to have your company."

"Mmm," Miusha agrees wordlessly, her eyes sinking shut again at the gentle pampering, "Certainly an improvement in my book. Though I do wish we'd gotten under a blanket." She shifts slowly against Maxwell, intending to reach for the covers and cuddle for a while longer, but her movement cuts off with a soft gasp. "Ah!"

Frowning, Maxwell reaches to the side to retrieve his glasses, and peers over at the clone in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Miusha flinches and grimaces and squirms a little in place, rubbing one leg against Maxwell's as she grinds her hips slowly against his. "Oooh, I feel all... slimy inside. It's so strange..."

A thick blush creeps across Maxwell's cheeks as he realizes what she means. "Ah, that would be... my semen. Congealed from last night. Sorry about that." He sighs and ruffles his free hand through his hair, the other arm still curled around Miusha's shoulders. "The fastest solution would most likely be a shower, though you don't usually take those, do you?" Biting her lip, she shakes her head slowly, and Max smiles gently, "I could show you, if you like. Alternatively... I could replace it with a fresh deposit?" The blush spreads to the scientist's ears as he makes the lewd suggestion, glancing away to lessen the weight of it.

Finding the expression endearing, Miusha giggles and nudges affectionately at Maxwell's cheek. "How about both?" She twines the end of her tail around his ankle and slides one hand down his front, teasing at his navel and at the prospects of a little more fun.

"I like the way you think," Maxwell grins and turns over onto his side, snuggling closer to pull Miusha against his front, his arm draped around her gracefully-curved waist. "Can you lie on your back? Or would that be too-"

His words cut off as Miusha shifts marginally away from him, pulling her tail lower until it lies flat in line with her backside, protruding from between her thighs. She reaches up to steal a softer pillow, and carefully arranges it beneath her head, keeping her delicate necks cradled and protected. "Like this?"

"Precisely," Maxwell nods and crawls over her, kneeling between her feet with a knee on either side of that thick tail, wedged between it and her legs. "Is this comfortable for you, if I rest my weight here like this?" He lowers himself down to a more seated position, his blush still hot at the warm appendage beneath his bare bottom.

Miusha surprises her friend with a curl of her tail up against his back, gently nudging Max closer. "I'm fine," she assures him, toying playfully with both hands now down his chest and stomach, curling her fingers delicately around his slowly-firming shaft and sac. He shudders in place a little at the teasing, and lets a soft breath hiss out through his teeth, eyes falling shut for a moment.

"Hang on," Maxwell murmurs as he half-reluctantly reaches down to take Miusha's hands in his own, pulling her gently away from her ministrations. "Maybe this is just a silly human thing, but most people prefer a little foreplay." At Miusha's questioning head-tilt, Max sighs and tries to explain, "I... kind of rushed past it last night, but usually sex starts with kissing, heavy petting, various touches and bonding behaviors that arouse and excite those involved." Carefully, slowly, the nude human lowers himself down to lie against the clone's dark body, wedging his arms up under hers in a facsimile of a hug. "Have you... ever kissed someone before, Miusha?"

Probing a bit into Maxwell's mind, Miusha is met with imagery of humans pressing their lips together, tilted heads, thoughts of the warm slide of saliva between them, the exotic friction of tongues against each other. "Not like that," she whispers, familiar only with the affectionate face-nudges or brief, familiar licks. With one arm sliding down to grasp at Maxwell's backside and the other curling up to comb clumsily through his hair, Miusha lifts her head from the pillow and shyly presses her lips against Max's, pausing in place with a questioning hum.

"Almost," Maxwell smiles as he tips his head forward to press their foreheads together, "Though usually you don't keep your eyes open, the better to focus on the sensations." He reaches up with one arm to slowly fondle at the sensitive surface of Miusha's neck-tube, gently pulling her in for another kiss. Following instructions beautifully, with a dark flush rising in her cheeks, the powerful clone lets her eyes drift shut as she meets Max's lips again, her own parting in a soft gasp as he gives a light squeeze to her nerves. Taking the opportunity, Maxwell's tongue darts past her lips and brushes quickly at the roof of her mouth, flickering against her teeth as he sucks in a breath through his teeth and moans in a soft, throaty whimper. "Like that," he smiles down at her fondly, still cradling the back of her head in his palm.

Pulling him down to her level again with a firm grip in his hair, Miusha insistently returns the gesture with a soft nibble at Max's lower lip, suckling eagerly at his tongue as it presses in against hers, surprised to find it smooth, slimy, and barbless. "Mmmf, Max.." Miusha squeezes just as firmly at his rear end as she pulls back to breathe, and the motion seems to spur him on, encouraging him to grind in against her body, his narrow hips nestled comfortably between her legs. She groans happily at the pressure against her sensitive tail, with a firm warmth starting to press in clumsily against her vent. "Please, I want this..." The clone shivers in place from another gentle squeeze at the base of her neck-tube, and she rolls her hips up to meet Maxwell's, panting softly against his lips.

"That's more like it," he grins, using his free hand to set his glasses aside, pushing himself upwards with both hands trailing curiously over Miusha's chestplate and belly until he's sitting astride her tail again, curiously grinding the heel of his palm against the soft fold of skin covering her entrance. She rewards him with a loud gasp and a buck of her hips against his hand, settling back down onto the bed with a needy whimper. "Alright, alright, hold still for a moment and I'll get us situated." Maxwell carefully scoops a couple fingers back in past that fold, finding the clone positively _wet_ with desire this time, with more than enough excess to spare. He twists his hand in place, drawing forth a high-pitched mewl from his partner, who clenches at the bed cover tightly with both hands to keep from moving her hips again. Finally, Maxwell spreads the moisture copiously around Miusha's edges, and scoots forward a bit to press his glans against her, sliding in a bit where her body gives way. "There we go," he murmurs softly, his eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure, "Try not to squirm too much just yet, just let me..." Maxwell trails off distractedly as he lowers himself on hands and knees, carefully mounting the clone with a series of slow pushes in against her, pulling out incrementally in shallow thrusts before pushing in slightly deeper, Miusha panting and moaning with pleasure at each inch sliding deeper into her body.

Finally, with Maxwell fully seated within her, Miusha wraps both legs up around his hips, wantonly drawing him as deep inside as they can manage. "Ohhh that's nice..." The clone groans happily and pulls Max down to her level, meeting his lips again with a soft hum of pleasure as he grinds in against her, his shaft throbbing in against her walls in time with his pulse. Unable to contain her instincts any longer, Miusha opens her mental link with the man, setting up a psychic feedback loop of pleasure, fondness, curiosity, and desire, with all other concerns pressed firmly aside for the time being. ((Harder,)) she encourages him silently, her lips still busy with his as they twist and nip and suck until he pulls away slowly, kissing his way down her jawline to press one against her neck.

Still humping smoothly into the warm, wet, tightly-squeezing channel of Miusha's body, Maxwell lathes his tongue against the pulsing jugular in his grasp, suctioning his lips around the spot in a mildly possessive grip. _Mine,_ his mind supplies helpfully, his arms curled back around her shoulders to keep her close as he pins her to the bed with his weight.

" _Mine,_ " Miusha corrects, tipping her head back with one hand pressing Maxwell's lips more firmly against her neck, legs locked around him to keep him from pulling out too far. "Deeper, Max... Fill me..."

More than happy to oblige, the scrawny human lets the tension in his body melt away as he's cradled in Miusha's hold, shoving his hips flush against hers to push in as deeply as he can manage. He groans loudly and bites at the junction of neck and shoulder, breathing heavily through his teeth as his release spills into Miusha's depths again, pulsing and shooting into her oviduct with another rush of that internal warmth. "Hahh... Miusha..." After a moment or two of panting against her neck, he lifts his head to meet her eyes, his chin resting on her collarbone, and the pleasant fatigue of afterglow spreading through his limbs. "You're... still in my head," he mumbles, unable to keep a dopey smile from his face, "I kind of like that."

"You're still in my body," Miusha chuckles and sends a mental burst of comfort, drawing him in closer to her mind as she presses her lips to his forehead and gives a brief squeeze around his shaft, "I kind of like that too." Her tail curls gently around one of his ankles for a moment before falling slack against the bed, his pleased exhaustion contagiously affecting her through their psychic link. Slowly, reluctantly, Miusha pulls her powers back into herself, resuming a polite barrier between the two of them. "Sorry," she murmurs, "I... got carried away. I know you usually value your privacy."

"It's... actually okay," Maxwell reaches up with gentle, delicate fingertips to stroke at Miusha's furrowed brow and lightly-furred temple, "At least... when we're intertwined like this, anyway. It made it _better_ somehow." He sighs happily and stretches up to catch the clone in another kiss, cradling her cheek in his hand before he pulls away and reluctantly pushes up from the bed, drawing himself from her warmth with a little shiver. "Come on, let's show you the wonders of a good hot shower with a fancy five-setting sprayer hose."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, the average temperature of a shower is usually about 104 degrees Fahrenheit," Maxwell chatters nervously, trying to conceal his creeping apprehension and self-consciousness in the face of nudity and intimacy outside of the bedroom, still unwilling to confront or explore the nature of his relationship with Miusha, "It's a good eight degrees hotter than normal human body temperature, though I've heard that it's healthier to keep it a little on the cooler side..."

"Hmm," the clone watches with vague interest as her host sets his glasses on the sink, twiddles a couple dials set into the wall, and tests the resulting water stream with his fingertips. "I tend to run about 100.2 degrees, so it should be fine." She lets her gaze follow the path of the water from the showerhead to Maxwell's head, curious to know what he might be thinking about, but reluctant to break her word and intrude on his mental privacy. "I'm... it's... a little frustrating for me, having to guess, you know. I feel blind." Miusha steels her nerves for a moment before stepping into the shower behind Maxwell, trying not to flinch at each stray drop of warm water hitting her skin, the majority of them still blocked by the scientist's body. She crosses her arms across her chestplate and glances away as Max turns toward her and blinks the water out of his eyes to find hers.

"Blind? Having to guess at what?" Longing to resume their gentle exploratory touches, but insecure in his continued permission to do so, Maxwell hesitates for a moment before reaching for the shampoo.

"Guessing at _you_ ," Miusha struggles to put into words the sort of easy psychic connection she'd grown accustomed to sharing with her parents, with Mew, even the one-sided link with Meowth. "Your... focus, your mental state, your intentions. Spoken words and body language so often leave much to the imagination." She sighs softly, appreciating the humidity gathering in the air.

Eyes shut tight against the dripping suds, Maxwell nods as he tries to see things from the perspective of the powerful psychic in his shower, holding herself back from something which so obviously seems to be second nature. "You know, most people... go through their entire life like that; blind and guessing. Best case scenario, you get close enough to somebody that you can _ask_ and hope they tell you the truth." He tips his head back to rinse his hair clean, and Miusha giggles softly at the sight of him with his forehead exposed, bangs swept back with the water. "Here, watch your tail, and come trade me places." He gingerly reaches for her waist, pulls her tight against his front in the close quarters, and shifts with his back against the smoothly-tiled wall until the water cascades over Miusha's head and shoulders, holding her through the full-bodied flinch until she seems to grow used to the foreign sensation, gradually relaxing and stretching out into the warmth.

A gentle grip at the man's forearms keeps Maxwell from pulling away, and he glances up from the three-fingered hold to meet Miusha's eyes again with a questioning hum, only to find them shut against the water which streams in rivulets through her barely-existent peach fuzz and over her brow ridges, dripping from the corners of her jawline. "Am I... close enough to you? To ask?" She huffs softly to herself, a wry twist quirking her lips, "I wouldn't even know where to start, what to ask. Maybe I'm just spoiled and don't like feeling so cut off and isolated. Remind me again, why it would be rude to connect with you?" Squinting against the water, Miusha peers up again at Maxwell, searching his expression for clues.

A warm amusement meets her with a soft chuckle, felt in the press of their chests more than heard above the pattering of the shower's stream. "Well... when you put it like that..." Max slowly twists his arms out of her grasp, instead running his palms past her elbows to wrap gently around her back, humming contentedly when the embrace is returned with a loose curl of her tail around his calves. "Humans may thrive through the establishment of societies, but... even still, we don't share _everything_. Secrets, lies, withholding of information, it's just a part of daily life. To rob us of that ability would be a harsh reminder, a paradigm shift that most people wouldn't be ready for. That's why it's rude." Sliding one hand up Miusha's back to cradle her head, Max carefully pulls her closer until he's able to press a soft kiss between her brows. "But... I think I might be ready. A little afraid, but you haven't hurt me yet. I trust you, Miusha; show me what you can do." Pressing his head downwards until the water rolls down his nose and forces his eyes closed again, Maxwell touches his cranium against that of the powerful psychic in his arms, and purposefully drops what little guard he'd built up against Hypno's relatively-gentle prying.

Almost immediately, Maxwell can feel the addition of Miusha's consciousness in his brain, gentle and careful not to overwhelm him entirely, dipping her metaphysical toes in the water as she takes a read of his surface thoughts and emotions. _A little afraid,_ she echoes his wording, confirming the assessment, _but open to a new experience. If anything hurts, I'll back out, I promise._ Max doesn't bother to hide his relief at the reassurance, and Miusha delves a little deeper, wrapped in his trust and consent to shield herself from his initial apprehension. Maxwell cringes to himself as the clone observes his appreciation for her body and her mind, his longing to be close to her, fueled by a deep-seated loneliness and isolation from others, and his underlying shame from a life's worth of social norms telling him that this sort of relationship with a pokemon is **wrong** somehow, though he'd never put much thought into why, or whether it would even apply in Miusha's case.

 _This sort of relationship?_ she questions gently, and the uncertainty floods through them both in a deluge, comparing their easy conversation and comforting touches to what Maxwell knows of media's portrayal of love, of sex, of intimacy and friendship, and what does that lead to, with marriage and commitments and children and- would he want that with Miusha? How could she possibly want that with him, after- Miusha finishes the train of thought with a flash of a memory shared from her father, of flames and destruction and betrayal.

True to her word, at the first indication of pain, Miusha pulls away, once again erecting that invisible mental barrier between them as Maxwell reels from the sudden loss, their entangled limbs the only thing keeping them from stumbling backwards from each other. "Wow," he breathes, fingertips shaking a little as he curls them slowly against Miusha's skin, "That was... intense." He wets his lips and blinks a few times to try to ground himself back in reality, in the physicality of his own body. "Is it always like that?"

"It can be, but no, not always. Various factors like distance, resistance, focus, effort, familiarity, and inherent synchronicity can affect the link." Miusha tips her face upward to meet Maxwell's eyes again, her cheeks burning dark as she shrugs and summarizes, "You let me in, freely and unreservedly."

Maxwell feels a shiver run up and down his spine, despite the heat hanging in the air around them. "I get the feeling you could do a lot of damage with an invitation like that."

"Undoubtedly," Miusha nods, "And with far more nuance than a simple blunt attack. I'm almost certain your trust would seem misplaced, if you knew exactly the sorts of things you just made yourself vulnerable to. And yet..." Her eyes full of wonder, she reaches up with one hand to gently caress Maxwell's temple, "You still haven't replaced your defenses. You fear me, but you... want more?"

With a soft sigh at the gentle brush of Miusha's mind against his own, Max smiles nervously and nods as well, turning to press a kiss into the clone's palm. His own hands sinking lower around her waist and hips, he gradually pulls her in a little more firmly against his body, nudging his head alongside hers with a needy, shuddering inhale as he coaxes her to sink back into the depths of his psyche. "You're a risk I'm willing to take." _This has got to be some new level of reckless, self-depreciating, suicidal-_

 **Bravery.** The overwhelming presence of Miusha's power observes, analyzes, and then suppresses the anxious train of thought running through Maxwell's head, quieting the internal monologue with a firm, insistent glimpse into her perspective of him. Like a psychic equivalent of an all-encompassing embrace, Miusha reminds the human of his compassion, his empathy, his subconscious ability to make quick and hidden connections between seemingly disparate data points, and of his insight to the importance of their species' future together, not of their past. When the scientist is left speechless and trembling in awe of their integration, Miusha lingers for a moment longer before pulling partially away, leaving their connection open but shallow enough for Maxwell to be able to cope, to see and feel and retain a sense of himself.

With his eyes coming back into focus, Max whines softly in the back of his throat, swallows once, and pulls back enough to press his lips briefly against the other's, his arms going loose around her body as he falls to his knees before her, ignoring the dig of the tiles against his shins. "Incredible," he murmurs, unable to express in words how it applies to Miusha, her personality and prowess, her treatment of him, the luck of their initial encounter, the scope of how far they've come together, and how much farther they could still go. Maxwell has never been a particularly spiritual or religious man, but now he finds himself in a position of worship, offering his whole being at her feet, hoping she may deign to accept in some way.

"Stop that," Miusha chides playfully, the color rising in her face, "I'm just as mortal as you are." She watches with a creeping dread, or was it desire, as Maxwell rests his nose and chin against her lower belly, pressing another soft, teasing kiss there. "What are you- oh? _Oh~_ " Her words trail off as Max's intentions flash to the surface, recalling what he's seen on film but never tried for himself. His hands squeeze firmly at her backside, and one tugs gradually at her tail, pulling it forward between her thighs as he leaves a trail of yet further kisses down its center, interspersing them with broad, hot swipes of his tongue against her warm, smooth skin. "Max... I don't know if that- if I- mmmm..."

Maxwell smooths over her apprehensive warning with eager, exploratory licks between her legs, adding a little more pressure as she seems to respond favorably to the treatment. Bringing his hands around front, he works his thumbs in slow, tight, descending circles from her belly to her vent, carefully pulling it open before he sinks his tongue slowly into the heat of her body. He groans wantonly at the salty taste, the viscous, slippery texture, the slight squeeze of her channel around his shallow intrusion; he shuffles forward to follow her as she lets out a fluttering whine of a sigh and leans back against the shower wall, one hand propped against it for stability, and the other splayed across Max's crown, raggedly curling her fingers into the soaked strands of his hair. _I want to see if I can make you come,_ he explains belatedly through the mental link she's maintained, his mouth too busy to vocalize at the moment, _I want to be as good to you as you've been to me. Show me-_

A flash of an image sears its way across the backs of Maxwell's eyes, focused on his hands where they grasp at the base of Miusha's tail, picturing them working their way down lower. Max follows the suggestion eagerly, working his tongue a little deeper into the clone's oviduct with a firm curl against her walls as his thumbs trail slowly down her tail, palms cupping the weight of the powerful muscles within. He pauses in place as his thumbs swipe across a sunken divot, a few inches below his chin, and he pulls away far enough to inspect it; a small, tight orifice that seems to contract at his touch. "Huh..." Max rests the pad of one thumb there for a few seconds until the tension seems to seep away, allowing the warmth of Miusha's body to radiate outward from within. "Is this... your anus?"

A glance upwards shows Miusha blushing furiously as she bites at her lip and nods, tailtip flicking occasionally against the floor in anxious anticipation. She draws in a sudden breath through her nose when Maxwell teases his thumb gently around the puckered ring of muscle, which draws clenched once again at the motion.

"Sensitive, hmm..." _Now we're getting somewhere._ Eager to learn how to please his inhuman partner, Max ducks in once more and presses his lips against the orifice, starting with a gentle kiss, a brief lathe of the tongue, and then sealing his mouth around the divot to suckle as firmly as he'd have done to Miusha's clitoris, had she been equipped with one. The clone squirms in place, moaning softly and projecting the strange, not-unpleasant sensation into Maxwell's nervous system as he toys with her. "Ah- is that what you're feeling?" Another wordless nod confirms his suspicion, and he considers the input. "Close, but not quite what we're going for... let's try something else." A soft whimper escapes Miusha's throat as she reads the intention blooming into Max's thoughts, unsure how this might feel. The scientist glances up at the nervous tell, and strokes soothingly down the side of the long tail before him. "I won't keep going if it hurts," he reassures her, "But it'll help if you try to relax."

"Alright," Miusha takes a deep breath and nods, taking comfort from Maxwell's offered memories of pushing and teasing himself open in this way, of the surprising amount of pleasure that had resulted when he'd gotten past the fear of the unknown. Distracting the clone as best he can with a firm thumb rubbing circles around her rim, Max sneaks his other hand back up to nudge two fingers in past her folds, humming softly as he finds that thick, warm fluid there and plunges his hand a little deeper, gathering as much of it as he can extract. Then, before it can be rinsed away, he smears the lubrication around the other opening, carefully pressing it inward with the blunt tip of his index finger. A low keen builds in Miusha's chest, rising quickly in volume and pitch as Max painstakingly works the slick length of his finger into, out of, and deeper into the clone's body. "Aaahhh... Max!" The two of them pause for a moment to regain their senses after seeing stars of sensation, with Miusha panting softly as she gazes fondly downward to find Maxwell's eyes once more. "Go... go on, slowly."

Taking his time to keep from stretching her too far too fast, Maxwell keeps the brunt of his focus on the feedback streaming in from Miusha's body across their mental link as he pushes in to the last knuckle with very little resistance, then switches to his slightly-wider middle finger and repeats the process, and finally wedges both together and carefully worms them in side-by-side, his cock giving a desperate, heavy twitch of sympathetic pleasure from between his own thighs. "Good god, you're tight... but we're getting there, yeah?" He crooks his fingers in a curl and slowly pumps his hand against the purple skin of Miusha's tail, rubbing firmly against her inner walls as she wails and groans out loud.

((Please... More...)) With a hungry hum of excitement, Max lunges forward to slip his tongue back in past Miusha's entrance, lapping and suckling as best as his mouth can handle with the slippery texture while his fingers pump slowly into her heat below. The combination of sensations becomes too much to bear alone, and the scientist's free hand flies clumsily to his own erection, grasping and pulling in time with the fingers gradually stretching Miusha open wider. Max can feel the vague concern leaking across their bond, the inexperienced clone overwhelmed by the raw pleasure, but unsure what to expect as an outcome, what an orgasm might-

Taking a more active role in their mental weave, Maxwell pulls Miusha deeper into his head to intertwine his own sensations with hers. _Like this,_ he calls to her, making sure to catch her attention, _follow me._ The muscles in Max's abdomen clench as he pumps a little more frantically around himself, chasing that climax as he tows Miusha along with him over the edge and lets the tension flood away, ebbing in intense, intoxicating waves to go swirling down the drain as her body clenches around his fingers and tongue in fluttering aftershocks. "Ohhh... hah..." Maxwell slurps noisily at the semi-sweet tinge to the salty nectar sliding down his chin, and pulls both hands free to grasp shakily at Miusha's hips, helping to steady them both as they regain their senses and catch their breath.

Resting his forehead against his lover's belly, Maxwell basks in the awe and gratitude drifting across from Miusha's mind, the still-active link saving them both from having to find the right words to encompass the experience. After a few moments, the ache in his knees and the chill of the water can no longer be ignored, and Maxwell pushes himself up from the floor, gathering Miusha into the crook of one arm as he reaches with the other to turn the shower off. She shivers as the air hits her wet skin, and starts to pull her presence apart from Max's consciousness, but he clings to her tightly with his arms and his mind, keeping her close. "Can you... stay? Like this?" _It feels empty now without you..._

A surge of fond regret flows between them as Miusha shakes her head gently. "Not continuously, not indefinitely. It does require some energy and effort and conscious intent. But for a little longer, I'll stay with you." She smiles up at Maxwell until he leans in to press another kiss between her brows, and swipes the water from her arms, pulling the shower door open to lead her out onto the bathmat.

"Come on, let's get dried off. Sorry for keeping you in there past when the hot water ran out, a shower doesn't usually take that long." The scientist can't help a slight blush as they both recall what had kept them distracted, his back turned as he fishes out his two fluffiest towels before wrapping one around Miusha's shoulders and using the other to ruffle his hair into a damp mess.

Following his lead, the chilly feline wipes herself down, thoughts wandering around all that she'd learned over the past two days. "Even though you weren't penetrating me, at least not with your penis," she muses out loud, "That was still... sex, wasn't it?"

"I'd say so," Maxwell tips his head considerately from side to side before replacing his glasses, "Though that's rather a matter of contention." His analytical brain flips quickly between various positions, combinations, and activities, running them all through a few different definitions of the word, with different stipulations of each, watching with amusement as Miusha's eyes grow wide as she follows along, unfamiliar with so much of what she'd just seen in Max's thoughts. "Why do you ask?"

Snapping out of her flurry of comprehension, Miusha blinks and focuses, brows furrowing as she struggles to form cohesive thoughts and hypotheses. "Why... do humans do all this? What's the point?"

Max shrugs and laughs a little, "Everyone has their own motivations. Pleasure, boredom, bonding with others, who knows. It's been a long time since the days when sex was for nothing more than reproduction." He hangs his towel to dry and holds out a beckoning hand, "And since it's highly unlikely our species are genetically compatible, well." He gives a gentle squeeze as Miusha takes his hand and follows him out of the bathroom, "We can figure out our own motivations on our own time. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Miusha beams brightly as she squeezes back in return.


End file.
